New Life
by wraithorigins
Summary: A short one-shot prequel ficlet to the original character （Miriya/hybrid female） in Wraith: Journey of Origins. It is very anti-Ancient/Lantean. A possible hint of another known species in the Stargate franchise. No love in the story. Reviews are welcome.


_" In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day, our people stepped foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon defenseless human worlds like a great scourge, until finally only Atlantis remained."_

_~Melia __（__Stargate Atlantis__）_

_Stargate and its created galaxies/aliens/characters are owned by MGM. OCs are mine. The story has no commercial value and it does not derive any profit._

* * *

The Ancient scientists watched impassively as the dying screams of the test subject went through the laboratory. Another failure to their plans. Immortality was just as hard as Ascension to achieve.

The dying woman gave another throat rattling scream. The pains was intolerable. She struggled weakly against the restraints. Childbirth amongst her people was usually a joy but she was forced to conceive _unnaturally._ She was also no longer amongst her people. She looked at her captors, _silently_ pleading. Beads of sweat rolled down on her head as another twisting pain shot through her body. Her dark ebony hair was dishevelled. She did _no wrong_ to them or anyone. Her mind called out to the Eternal Flame as she supplicated for _mercy_.

_Her dying thoughts wandered off to her home word. The legends of her Ancestors often spoke of their arduous journey through the stars. They spoke of a great religion which existed where they were from. She was raised as a hallowed priestess which honored the eternal flames of existence. Her duties were to tend to the flock of worshippers who came to petition the Supreme Beings for assistance. In return, they offered their harvests and gifts to the Temple of Eternal Flames. Diseases were cured miraculously. A touch of a Priestess could make the dying alive. And the priestesses never refused to heal a sick or turned the starving from the door. The poor were always looked after through charity. Through their deeds, unbelievers were transformed into fervent believers._

_Many hopeful parents sent their children to study the sacred lore in hope that they could serve the priestesses. Priestesses were only selected from a certain group of special people who descended from those of the Stars . They were different from the others. They never aged, never died and never fell ill. Rarely did a child was begotten from them. She was the only one of the two who were produced. _

She writhed in pain as her screams grew softer. Her thoughts still comforting her as she started raspy chants of the sacred lore as she visualised Eternal Flames of her Temple. Her body was violated but not her mind.

_She was instructed by her parents on her life. She was not just any child. She was to lead the worshippers through charity, kindness, compassion, piety and adherence to the law. She was not to give herself to any males. She will not think of mundane thoughts or speak of filth. Her body had to be pure to achieve their enlightment. The Eternal Flames will choose her time of enlightment. Enlightment meant the vast knowledge and she will live forever._

She felt the soft touch of the Eternal Flames growing in her mind. They were slowly engulfing her in warmth which felt like summer in her world. The Eternal Flames danced around her. _Loss . Tragedy._ _The new life in you. Taker of life. _Their gentle flickers brush her mind as though in great _sorrow_. She wept.

The Eternal Flames showed her visions of her home now. The Temple laid in ruins and her people were fed upon by strange beings ,from the _stars, _who fed through their hands. They came in star ships. Wave after wave, brought by ships of her captors, the population was consumed. Yet her captors looked no different from her yet she was different from them. They depended on their cold machines. There was no mercy in their were the ones who created those who fed on the lives of her people._ No compassion. No kindness._

The Eternal Flames whispered into her mind. _Heretics. Unbelievers. The Created will consume the Creators. _

A beeping alarm went off. The Ancient scientist looked at her with his cold blue eyes. Her shallow breathing meant it was not long before death.

"We will need to take her baby out." He said emotionlessly.

Her eyes opened suddenly. No longer was it brown. Both eyes showed a vivid fire. The Ancient scientists quickly took readings and one ran to get another equipment to scan her. A strange multitonal voice spoke out in a melody.

_"_My child will consume you and your kind. Through the feeding hands of your creation and the violation of my body. For your actions, a debt will be paid with your lives. She will feel nothing for your kind or those who conspire with you. She will be one with your greatest enemies." With that, her last breath was taken.

A crying sound of a baby echoed through the hallways. New life.


End file.
